Chuckie
Chuckie (Chucky in Kirby's Pinball Land) is an odd ball-shaped enemy that appears in Kirby's Dream Land, Kirby's Block Ball, and Kirby's Pinball Land,. He is an unpredictable creature that often hides in boxes and pops out in an attempt to surprise the approaching intruder. In the Extra mode in Dream Land, He is replaced by Hurly. Chuckie made a surprise appearance nearing the end of the anime. He had no real changes cosmetically, but was contrariwise much more dangerous and had a new array of attacks at his disposal. Physical Appearance Chuckie is a silly jack-in-the-box with a mind of its own. He has a blue head that bears a goofy expression on his face. He resides in a striped pink and blue box with a yellow question mark on the front. In the games, the head isn't directly connected to the box, so it can float around freely. In the anime, Chuckie's design stays true to his initial design, though an accordion spring was added that keeps him anchored to his box. In addition, he can change his usually-carefree face into a monstrous one. When he switches faces, he shows a more malicious-looking face with an evil grin, sunken-in eyes, and a longer and sharper-looking tongue. In the Anime Chuckie is a Demon Beast appearing in the episode D'Preciation Day, hired when King Dedede feels jealous and unloved by the town during a week of appreciation days. In a fit of rage, he decides to turn the entire town against Kawasaki on his respective appreciation day. On Kirby's day, Dedede sends him the dangerous toy Demon Beast- Chuckie, to contend with. He comes wrapped up in starry paper as a "gift" for Kirby. It turns out that the gift is really the frightful Chuckie instead. The package even comes with a small card attached, warning that Chuckie may seem like a playful jack-in-the-box toy, but is really quite dangerous. Instead of trying to surprise Kirby like in the games, he jumps on him and can use his expandable "neck" as a whip to batter him. He can even change into a creepy looking creature and ram Kirby. He gave Kirby quite a beating until Kirby sucked up Buttercup's parasol and became Parasol Kirby. The pink hero was then easily able to wipe the floor with Chuckie, destroying him by severing his expandable neck with his Parasol Drill attack. Etymology Both Chuckie and Hurly appear to have their names derived from words relating to the word throw. Chuckie's name comes from the verb chuck. Alternatively, Chuckie's could be derived from upchuck, a slang word for throwing up, which relates to Chuckie's dizzying and erratic behavior in the game. Trivia *In the Extra Game credits of Kirby's Dreamland, Chuckie's name is erroneously switched with Hurly's. This was corrected in all subsequent appearances. Gallery Image:Chuckie1.jpg|Chuckie as he appears in the anime. Sprites KDL Chuckie sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KPL Chuckie sprite.gif|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' KSS Chuckie sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (cameo) Category:Enemies Category:Anime Characters Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Demon Beast Category:Enemies in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies in Kirby's Pinball Land